And The Teams New Addition
by NarissaJones
Summary: Phil got the team a puppy. Grant doesn't know how to act, Skye and Jemma are only too happy to have the furry friend on board. (Slight Skyward, as it's based around them and how they are taking it.) It may not be the best, sorry if that's the case x/ but enjoy none the less:]


"Awwh! And who's this little cutie?" Skye cooed as she walked out of her bunk to see a puppy walking around clumsily.  
"Yeah, um... Coulson thought a pet would somehow be a good idea on the bus..." Grant said awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck, eyeing the puppy still.  
"Well I think it's an adorable idea!" She said as she crouched down in front of the puppy, who quickly scrambled over to her, face planting it once, before climbing up into her lap.  
"What's your name handsome?" She asked as she lifted him.  
"Didn't really give him one yet. I was waiting for everyone else." FitzSimmons came out of one of their two bunks to see what all the commotion was about, and Jemma melted at the sight of the puppy, just as Skye had.  
"He's so cute! It's a he- right?" Skye nodded.  
"Yeah, and we get to name him. I say lets throw a Captain in there for Coulson." Skye said with a laugh.  
"He's in love with Captain America..." She said slowly, as Jemma looked at her with an arched eyebrow.  
"So Captain it is." Grant said.  
"He likes to cuddle, don't you handsome?" Skye cooed, and Jemma along with her shut out everything else for the moment, as they fawned over the puppy.  
"Oh! I got it, Captain Snuggle Bottom!" She said with a laugh.  
"I love it!" Jemma said with a smile and laugh of her own. While Grant and Leo just stood off to the side, looking at the two girls and the puppy before them.  
"That's a horrible name for the poor little guy." Grant said with a slight shake of his head.  
"Just look at him, the little fur ball is taking our girls away from us." Leo added. Grant ignored the part where he had suggested that Skye was his girl, but nodded in agreement. They found a mustache and a top hat somewhere on the bus, and had put them on him. They were laughing as he just sat there and looked up at them with his big eyes.  
"Can we also add a Sir?..." Jemma asked with a smile.  
"Sir Captain Snuggle Bottom? I think three words is more than enough for his name."  
"Oh, okay; Agent Grant Ward." Skye said as she rolled her eyes at him. Grant shook his head again, and he walked down to the airlock, Leo right behind him.

Sometime later Jemma joined Leo in the lab, and he decided to put up the punching bag and head upstairs. He saw Skye laying stretched out on the couch, with the pup laying on her, and looking up at her, before his eyes moved up to look at Grant. Skye pushed her head back on the arm of the chair to see him and smiled.  
"Is it your turn to play with him?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow at her.  
"No... I'm calling it a night." He said before walking towards his bunk, and closing the door behind him. He looked up at the ceiling with his hands folded behind his head. Phil had gotten them a dog. May must have agreed to it, or he wouldn't be laying with Skye right now. After a while he began to doze off, and faintly heard little scratching noises at his door, which he ignored.

The puppy had clumsily leapt off of her before looking around. Skye sat up and stared down at him.  
"What is it Captain?" She asked, using a nickname that she so far liked for him. He looked up at her, before padding his way to Grant's door, and nudging at it with his nose. His little feet moved up to scratch at the door, and he let out a small whine. Skye's face softened at this, as she 'aww'ed at him. She got up and walked to the door, leaning down to pet him.  
"Do you want some love from Ward?" She cooed quietly, before standing back up and slowly opening the door. She watched as he made his way to the bed that Grant was asleep on, and tried to leap up to where he was, but fell just short. Skye opened the door a little more and found Captain, picked him up, and put him down on Grant's chest. She walked back to the door and watched as Captain walked up to Grant's face, and just stared at him. Grant slowly opened his eyes to see two eyes staring down at him curiously, and he looked over to the sliver of light at his door, where Skye leaned against the wall, watching with admiration.  
"Skye-" he began, going to sit up, but she put her hand out to stop him.  
"No! Stay there, all he wanted was a different cuddle buddy." He looked from Skye back down to the puppy on his chest, who had finally laid down, stretched out exactly as he was on Skye just a while ago. Finally Grant groaned, closing his eyes.  
"He better not use the bathroom in here." Was all he told Skye, who was bitting her lip to keep from smiling or laughing. Her two favorite boys on the bus were already getting along, and it was too adorable. A big agent like Grant, sleeping with a harmless little fluff ball like Captain, and she wished she had a camera.


End file.
